Love is not something you take
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: UA de "Save the date". Pedido por un tal "Anon", y Dedicado a la parte del fandom que le desagrado el capitulo junto con MontanaHatsune92, eltioRob95 y RCurrent. En homenaje a "Lo siento" de Montana.


**¡Hola a todos! Me encontraba escribiendo los siguientes capítulos de "Lincoln y Lucy: Los siguientes en la línea de los sucesores de L" cuando decidí escribir este AU de Save The Date el cual uno me pidió un review anónimo llamado "Anon", y dedicado a MontanaHatsune92 por estar este capítulo en la lista de más odiados, claro sin mencionar a aquella "sección" del fandom que odio el dicho capitulo. (También para RCurrent, el cual quiere que yo cambie en el contenido que yo escribo y eltioRob95 por compartir su opinión de Ronnie Anne como si fuese Helga de Oye Arnold (Una de mis caricaturas favoritas de la infancia) y que todos una vez la tuvimos jej.)**

 **Se preguntarán muchos el motivo, aquí la respuesta: Muchos odiaron a Lori por como forzaron a Lincoln a tener una relación con Ronnie Anne, solo para que su relación con Bobby pudiese durar hasta el fin de los tiempos, sin darse cuenta que volvería a Ronnie y Lincoln parientes, incluso quitándole a Lincoln la opción de elegir pareja por sin mencionar que aquella relación no tenía futuro alguno. Aunque el quien empezó todo fue Ronnie Anne por contarle a Bobby y mejor haber cargado con eso toda la vida.**

 **Básicamente esta historia es un tributo al AU de MontanaHatsune92 llamado "Lo siento" porque fue la "fuente" de inspiración para esto.**

 **Saludos a RCurrent, eltioRob95, MontanaHatsune92 y Anon.**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House no me pertenece.**

 **"Love is not something you take"**

Luego de que los amigos de que Lincoln insultase a Ronnie Anne a causa de sus compañeros de clase, Bobby y Lori se enojaron con él por dejar a su hermana Ronnie Llorando y porque Lori terminase en la friendzone, ellos salieron de ahí todos enojados, ahí Lincoln intento disculparse con ellos en el camino hasta que el recibió una bofeteada enorme de Lori que le dolió un montón, pero no le causo Dolor.

\- ¡Lincoln! ¡Porque vergas dijiste eso de Ronnie! ¡Pensé que le gustabas! - le reprocho Lori regañándolo.

-Yo no sé en que pensaban ustedes dos, ¡pero salir con un bully trae resultados desafortunados! - intento Lincoln defenderse.

\- ¡No lo es!- "defendió" Bobby a su hermanita de quien "era realmente".

\- ¡Que sí! Me hace todo tipo de acosos sin parar. - alego Lincoln.

-Pero esto es aún peor, porque la insultaste más de lo debido. - le reprocho Lori.

-Y ustedes por 24/7, es más de lo que yo le "dije". - se "defendió" Lincoln de sus "contra-ofensivas".

-Pero ella ni los tolera. - volvió Bobby con un "contra-ataque".

-Porque nadie lo hace. Nadie lo hace por temor a que "le hagan algo". Pero mírenme al ser el único hombre en la casa no obtengo mucho. Con 10 hermanas ya es mucho estrés del cual necesito liberarme. - dijo Lincoln antes de tomar un respiro y volver a hablar:

-Escúchenme no mentiré, luego de hablar con ella es genial que me caiga bien por tener mucho en común. ¿Pero de verdad piensan que seremos como ustedes? - Eso que dijo llamo un poco la atención de Ronnie. - ¿Ósea estando enamorados todo el tiempo? Ni siquiera saben cómo funciona entre un bully y un niño normal, no funciona nada. Tampoco si nos presionan para ser como ustedes. Me gusta, pero no a "su manera", ¿Qué es lo que está mal con que si le gustas a alguien? ¡Todos actúan como si se hubiese muerto alguien! No es algo porque lloriquear y caprichear.

-Lincoln, si ella te gusta, entonces también deberías poner un poco de tu parte. - volvió Lori con otro "contra ataque".

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que ignore a los otros que me molesten sin perder la cabeza? - pregunto Lincoln con otro "contra ataque".

\- ¡Deberías tu saberlo! - lanzo Bobby otro ataque, pero Lincoln ya fue la lo hora de lanzar el "ataque final".

\- ¡ES QUE YO NO LO SE! ¡¿SI!?- Estallo Lincoln de furia soltando el "bombardeo" final.

En ese momento Lincoln comenzó a soltar la "bomba final":

\- Y déjenme preguntarles algo ¿Como se supone que la invite a salir si no sabes cómo será en el futuro? Hablan tanto de que se van a casar en el futuro que tampoco se pueden dar cuenta de que ocurrirá luego de los ramos de rosas ella será legalmente mi hermana y no podríamos salir al ser parientes. Y todo se echaría a la chingada por seguir sus pasos. Y que les quede claro de una vez... ¡ME GUSTA! ¡PERO NO COMO USTEDES TORTOLOS!

Ahora Bobby y Lori parecían que el peliblanco lo dejo todo en claro al cesar todo ese "bombardeo" entendiendo que cosa los había cegado. Estaban tan ciegos para arreglar su relación que no podían ver de lo que les depararía para el futuro.

En ese momento La voz de Lincoln comenzó a entre cortarse causando que soltase lágrimas llorando.

\- ¡No entiendo! ¡Cada vez que la hago caca en grande nadie me escucha! ¡¿Porque debería de seguir intentándolo?! Después de todo Ronnie probablemente me odie, arruine lo que tenían Bobby y Lori y sé que de seguro me harán cosas feas en la escuela.

Ronnie, Lori y Bobby solo se quedaron viéndolo como se iba a llorar a otra parte sintiéndose muy culpable de lo ocurrido sabiendo como debían arreglar todo. Ronnie lo veía con mucha pena en sus ojos.

- _Creo que ya comprendo porque me insulto. Me lo merezco. Me lo merezco por todo lo que le hice en el pasado. -_ pensó la mexicana para sus adentros con pena hasta que Bobby y Lori comenzaron a hablar, arrepentidos de lo que le hicieron al peliblanco:

\- ¿Qué hemos hecho?

-Lo presionamos demasiado para que ustedes fueran como nosotros, pero la verdad ustedes no quieren eso. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

En ese momento a Ronnie se le ocurrió una idea. - Ya se, el ya piensa que lo odio, si ustedes van a la casa Loud yo lo buscare para pedir perdón y nos perdonara a todos.

-Suena perfecto. - dijo el hermano de Ronnie Anne.

.

Mientras con Lincoln...

.

Él se encontraba llorando en un callejón hasta que vino Clyde por el arrepentimiento de haberse metido y que no solo Lincoln hiciese popo en el momento en grande.

\- ¡¿Que... Quieres?!- pregunto Lincoln cabreado entre dientes.

-Perdón si lo eche a perder todo Lincoln. - se disculpó el moreno.

-No es tu culpa Clyde, es que nadie me entiende, al menos tú haces lo contrario de lo que yo dije. - le aseguro Lincoln.

-Bueno siempre nos cuidaremos de espaldas. - le prometió Clyde y los dos se fueron a su casa.

En ese momento al llegar a su casa y tomarse un descanso de lo ocurrido vio una nota que le indicaba que debía ir a la parte de atrás.

Cuando fue a la parte de atrás vio a Ronnie Anne llorando y suplicando el perdón de dios.

\- ¡Lincoln! ¡Perdóname por todo! ¡Perdón por haber dejado que nadie te dejase...! - Lincoln la interrumpió.

-Ronnie, salir de nuevo ya no sirve, no me malentiendas me agradas, pero es que Bobby y Lori siempre se la pasan hablando de que tarde o temprano se casaran y ni siquiera saben de lo que pasara. Y por si esto no fuese poco, ellos no pueden ni estar separados por un minuto, no importa que una persona pueda hacer. - dijo Lincoln frustrado de como esos dos tortolos adolescentes hablaban hacia el futuro.

-Lincoln, el que lo digan no tiene que significar que va a pasar ahora, tendría que pasar mucho tiempo para que eso pase, debes aprovechar el presente y vivir de lo que ocurrirá para estos años, porque tarde o temprano te arrepentirás de no haberlos aprovechado. A parte, el motivo de porque siempre te anduve molestándote es que realmente me gustas, no sabía cómo decírtelo así que decidí enviártelos en forma de golpe. - en ese momento los dos se dieron el mejor besito de sus vidas, que se reconciliaron todos felices y contentos al igual que con Bobby y Lori. Los dos hermanos entraron en casa cansados después de aquel día, sin que los demás en la familia hiciesen preguntas pero Lincoln estaba feliz de que Lori y Bobby aprendiesen que el amor no el algo que se toma.

 **FIN**

 **Love is not something you take: es una traducción en ingles del refrán: "El amor no es algo que se toma, el amor es algo que se gana".**

 **A propósito, ¿jamás vieron en Youtube en un canal llamado "The Loud House Channel" un video llamado "Creepyloud: No salve la cita", junto con dos "secuelas" llamadas: "La venganza de la Ronnie Anne Parte 1" y "La venganza de la Ronnie Anne Parte 2"? Pues yo vi esas creepys y de verdad no me asuste, si no que me re cague de risa al ver a un Lincoln totalmente racista, que antes de sus nombres tienen artículos (Ej: El Lincoln, La Lori, etc. XD) y que al final (Para "rematar") se "cogió" a Lynn (Por ser muy "unidos") siendo desterrados de su familia con Lynn Padre queriendo aniquilar a todos los que cometieron incesto en el pasado (Por ser considerado el incesto inmoral, ilegal y políticamente incorrecto) incoen el país y los otros "estados" no asociados a E.E. U.U. (Puerto Rico, Guam, etc.) En esa parodia cuando Lori les pidió a gritos que arreglara lo que tenía con Bobby le dijo que no y se pasó más de 5 semanas (Un mes para ser exactos) haciéndose caca ahí dentro y subió de peso por comer comida chatarra todos los dias.**


End file.
